turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
No One Older (Pt 3)
The space beyond Jackson's eyelids is suddenly painfully bright. He groans, buries his head under a pillow. "Rise 'n shine, Jack!" chirps the Cheerleader voice. "'s too early." Lily pokes his shoulder. "Actually, my little wombat, I let you sleep in. You've got just enough time to shower before you need to catch your train to make it in on time." "In yesterday's clothes," grumbles Jackson. "They'll just assume you were very lucky last night—" >or something about a walk or workday of shame.< Jackson smothers himself. "—which is partially accurate, anyway." Lily yanks the pillow from his hands. "Do I need to put you on suicide watch? You're being ridiculous." He huffs. "Hit the shower and I'll try to find you something clean to wear. Get going." Jackson rolls from the cushions and to his feet, then mumbles his way to the washroom. . ""You human yet?"" calls Lily. "Closer." "Found some clothes." A jumper slides into the bathroom. "Thanks," Jackson replies, scooping it up. "Hey, is this one of mine?" "Nope." "Pretty sure it is." "Pretty sure it's not." "Lily, this is my jumper." "It's mine. 's got my name on it." Jackson checks the tag. "Underneath mine that you've crossed out." "Doesn't mean it's yours." "Kinda does." "It's got a teddy bear patch on the elbow. Would any of /your jumpers have teddy bear patches?" "Uh, yea, 'cause Kaylee from /''Firefly''—" "You fucking nerd." "Still not an insult." Lily snorts. Jackson hears her footsteps stride down the hall. He takes stock of his clothes, calls, "Hey, Lil?" ""Yea?"" "Underwear?" ""Lemme check!"" Jackson pokes at his hair for a minute, and then hears more footsteps. ""Found some."" "You kept 'em, too?" Lily moves into view and a pair of boxers snaps into his face. Jackson squawks— Lily laughs, skips down the hall. ""I'll make you some tea!"" —manages to get his flailing under control, calls dryly, "Thanks, Lily!" Jackson follows the smell of Earl Grey to the dining area. "Have I gained weight?" "If anything, you're even /more pitifully skinny." Lily, eyes sparkling mischievously, passes him a steaming mug. "Must be all that running you do." Nods to his cup. "Drink up." Jackson huffs, takes a cautious sip. Sighs happily. "Perfect," he hums, crinkling his eyes. "Thanks." "Still remember how you like it," she smiles. Kisten strolls through, gags. "Why'd you two break up, anyway? Besides the fact he's a creep." Lily glares. "Irreconcilable differences," replies Jackson. "Yea, I prefer the /''Star Trek'' reboot to the original. He couldn't get past it." Jackson shoots Lily a Look. "Heathen," he spits. "Nerd." Pokes him in the chest. Kisten's nose scrunches. "I'm totally gonna chuck." Jackson sighs. "Thanks for the tea and /'my' jumper." He looks at her through his eyelashes. "Thank you, Lily. Really." "You're welcome." Gives him a gentle shove. "Now get your butt to work and apologize to Charlie for being a dumbass." "I will," vows Jackson. You Need No One: No One Older (Pt 1) | Time to Think | No One Older (Pt 2) | No One Older (Pt 3) | Wiser Category:Ficlet Category:You Need No One arc Category:Jackson Category:Lily Category:Caffeine (or a lack thereof) Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Kisten Category:Jackson is not a morning person Category:Lily's Cheerleading voice Category:Jackson's workplace (mention) Category:Ficlets in need of a specific word Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Firefly (reference) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Lily (ficlet)